Game Over
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah surat dengan isi abstrak, dilanjutkan pertemuan dengan teman lama, dan berakhir pada sebuah kasus pembunuhan, merupakan kesialan tersendiri untuk seorang Aomine Daiki.


** GAME OVER **

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI, SAYA HANYA PINJAM CHARA-NYA.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Surat**

.

.

_Alkisah, ditepi danau, duduk berdampingan seekor rusa dan babi. Dalam ketenangan hutan yang menjemukan, si babi bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada si kera?"_

_Si rusa terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Aku hidup dalam rasa sakit. Kau hidup tanpa pernah merasakan sakit. Dan kera, ia seperti terlahir dari rasa sakit, itulah kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya."_

.

.

Aomine mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

Seseorang yang kelewat iseng mengirim sebuah surat berisi cerita abstrak bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Awalnya lucu, tapi jika terlalu sering rasanya muak juga. Dan bukan hal baru jika Aomine ngamuk karenanya. Terlebih jika surat-surat itu berisi hal konyol seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Aomine lebih suka dapat surat cinta. Bukan berarti ia akan membalas semua surat cinta yang diterimanya, tapi ayolah, surat cinta itu keren, kan?

Dengan helaan napas lelah, ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Ini tidak bagus.

Surat berisi cerita fable tak jelas ini sudah mampir ke mejanya selama tujuh hari berturut-turut. Tanpa ada yang berbeda baik dari isi, pengejaan, bahkan alamat si pengirimpun masih tetap sama. Dan karenanya, Aomine bersumpah akan melabrak si pengirim jika besok surat serupa masih nangkring dimejanya.

Menyebalkan.

Padahal kalau suka, tinggal bilang. Tidak perlu neror seperti ini. Aomine pasti tidak akan keberatan, apalagi jika si pengirim itu ternyata seorang perempuan yang memiliki buah dada besar.

_that's will be awesome~_

Dan bicara tentang dada besar, hal itu mengingatkannya pada teman semasa kecilnya, Momoi. Gadis bertubuh semampai dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang selalu dengan mudah menarik perhatian. Dia juga berisik. Tak ada hal baik tentangnya mengingat dia sangat suka mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya. Yang lebih mengerikan, Momoi selalu tahu tempat ia tidur. Padahal Aomine sudah sangat yakin tempat hibernasi sementaranya tidak akan diketahui siapapun.

Dan satu hal yang ia tahu mengenai gadis itu adalah ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

Meski menyebalkan, Aomine tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa kehilangan saat mereka berpisah setelah lulus sekolah menengah. Aomine masuk ke kepolisian sementara Momoi, menurut kabar terakhir yang didengarnya, masuk universitas swasta dan mengambil jurusan fisika.

Sedikit mengherankan, tapi jika dipikir lagi, itu bukan hal aneh mengingat mantan manager basket itu sangat pintar dalam berhitung dan termasuk manusia perhitungan dengan selera diluar kewajaran. Ingat kasus Kuroko yang didaulat sebagai cinta mati Momoi? Nah, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana cara seorang Momoi jatuh cinta bisa sangat diluar logika. Bahkan untuk Aomine.

Dan seperti pepatah tua yang menyatakan bahwa bumi itu kecil, secara mengkhawatirkan, mereka bertemu lagi. Tepatnya kemarin malam, saat Aomine di toko swalayan terdekat karena kehabisan bahan layak makan di lemari es-nya. Dan Aomine serius menyatakan bahwa pertemuan mereka cukup mencemaskan jiwa karena, biasanya, kehadiran gadis itu akan mengurangi populasi perempuan yang mendekati Aomine secara drastis. Sampai saat ini, kenapa dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi masih merupakan sebuah misteri.

Tapi diluar semua itu, Aomine menyadari bahwa Momoi yang ia temui malam itu tidak banyak berubah, tetap ceria dengan pembawaan manja yang kadang membuat ngilu. Wajahnya memang sedikit tirus tapi hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

Diam-diam Aomine berharap dirinyapun juga terlihat sedewasa itu dimata Momoi.

Getaran samar yang berasal dari saku celananya sedikit mengejutkan lelaki itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatnya tersenyum senang. Yah setidaknya kini ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk melepas stress.

.

.

_Dai-chan, ayo makan siang bersama ^^_

_Momoi S._

.

.

"Ada yang menerormu?" seru gadis berambut merah muda itu tak percaya. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar menatap Aomine yang kini menghela napas sembari mengurut keningnya kesal. Suara nyaring momoi jelas membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah kafe yang padat pengunjung seperti ini.

"Bukan terror, hanya perbuatan sepele yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Apa isinya kutukan?" tanya Momoi lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Aomine, seakan mereka saat ini tengah berbagi rahasia yang tabu dan penuh skandal.

"Bukan." jawab lelaki itu cepat, membuat Momoi kecewa dalam sekejap.

"Tanggal kematian?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Gadis itu kembali merengek kesal, dan sekilas, Aomine kembali melihat mereka dimasa lalu. Saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah dan tidak disibukan oleh apapun selain pertandingan basket.

"Hanya cerita tak jelas tentang babi, rusa dan kera." jawab Aomine lelah. "Sudah ku bilang bukan hal serius, hanya sedikit mengganggu." lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit tak nyaman. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan hal ini dengan siapapun, tapi mungkin karena Momoi punya bakat bergosip yang tinggi, jadi Aomine tidak terlalu waspada saat gadis itu mengorek tentang kehidupannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Hum, jika itu surat biasa yang diantar pak pos, berarti ada alamat pengirimnya, kan?"

"Ya, dan akan ku datangi dia jika besok surat itu masih dikirimkan padaku." sahut Aomine sambil menghirup teh hangatnya kesal.

Terlepas dari topik menyebalkan yang tengah mereka bahas, ia harus mengakui tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Suasananya memang ramai, tapi makanannya enak dan porsinya banyak. Selain itu para tamu mendapat privasi yang cukup dengan pelayanan ramah. Dan sebagai nilai tambah, pelayannya enak dilihat, mungkin besok ia akan kembali lagi kemari. Sendirian.

"Minggu lalu aku bertemu Kise-kun." ujar Momoi setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Dia tampak sehat, meski terlihat makin kurus, setidaknya ia sehat. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan pilot, tapi sepertinya jadwal terbangnya sangat padat. Tak heran ia kelelahan."

Aomine menanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas. walaupun pandangannya sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan. Dan Kise? Siapa yang bisa melupakan bocah kuning hiperaktif itu? Ia ingat bagaimana bocah itu memberinya cukup banyak kesulitan saat pertandingan mereka di turnamen musim dingin. Atau tingkahnya yang menjengkelkan. Dan hal lain yang membuatnya makin darah tinggi. Tapi, sekesal apapun, Aomine tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan mereka. Bahkan ketika lelaki itu dengan kurang ajar menambahkan kata -cchi dibelakang namanya. membuat namanya yang keren jadi terdengar konyol, ia tetap tidak menyesali nasib sialnya yang harus berteman dengan seorang Ryouta Kise.

"Aku merindukan kita yang dulu." gumam Momoi lagi dengan pandangan menerawang.

'Ya,' aku Aomine dalam hati. Ia juga merindukan saat-saat itu.

Dan mereka kembali terdiam sampai tiba saatnya untuk mereka kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam seharian ini, ada dua panggilan masuk yang membuatnya waspada. Pertama dari Momoi yang memastikannya datang untuk makan siang dan seorang lagi dari Kenji Shinosuke, detektif yang juga rekannya dikepolisian.

"Aku baru pergi makan siang dan kau sudah merindukanku?" sapa Aomine dideringan ketiga yang dibalas dengusan tak menyenangkan.

"Singkirkankan pikiran konyolmu dan cepat kemari," sahut Kenji datar. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Aomine, ia bergegas memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Kali ini dahi Aomine kembali mengernyit mendengar suara tegas temannya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia sangat yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu yang serius karena Kenji yang ia kenal tidak pernah berbicara setegas itu di hari biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sembari menstarter mobilnya, Aomine membaca pesan itu dan kembali tercengang saat melihat sebuah alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Ia mungkin mendapat julukan Ahomine, ia mungkin gila basket dulu, tapi bukan berarti ia sebodoh itu sampai bisa tidak mengenali alamat yang selalu menghiasi sepucuk surat yang dengan manis tersampir dimejanya selama tujuh hari berturut-turut.

Sialan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

Aomine Daiki tidak suka apa yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat dilihatnya keramaian didepan rumah yang ia tuju.

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia segera memasuki rumah dan langsung berhadapan dengan rekannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menghela napas lelah mendengar petanyaannya, sebelum akhirnya menggiring Aomine ke sudut rumah, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat ini sehingga kecil kemungkinan percakapan mereka akan mencuri dengar.

"Jadi?"

"Apa kau mengenal penghuni rumah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Kenji mengurut dahinya lagi. Wajahnya yang kelelahan terlihat frustasi.

"Penghuni rumah ini," ujarnya mulai menjelaskan dengan sedikit ragu. "Bernama Rena Shindo ditemukan tewas oleh tetangganya yang curiga karena bau busuk yang berasal dari rumah. Ahli forensic menduga Rena meninggal sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sejauh ini, tak ada luka ataupun kejanggalan lain yang di temukan. Tapi kita akan mendapat kepastian setelah otopsi dilakukan. Rumahnya dalam keadaan rapi. Dan sekarang kami tengah mencari barang ataupun petunjuk yang bisa memberi kita gambaran tentang apa yang terjadi."

Kenji menarik napas pelan dan menatap Aomine dengan serius sesaat kemudian.

"Dan kami menemukan ponselnya didalam laci kamar dengan nomor-mu yang terakhir kali ia hubungi."

"Apa?"

"Kami juga menemukan kartu pos siap kirim dengan namamu sebagai penerima." jelas Kenji tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Aomine. "Keberatan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa korban menghubungimu? Dan kenapa kau mengelak mengenal korban?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya!" ujar Aomine gusar. Dilihatnya tatapan Kenji yang mengecilkan hati, namun ia menolak untuk mundur dan kembali menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu tentang ponsel karena aku tidak pernah bicara dengan Rena atau siapapun itu ditelepon. Tapi aku mengakui sebagai penerima dari surat-surat yang ia kirim."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang itu sejak awal?" tanya Kenji lagi yang terdengar menyudutkan.

"Karena surat-suratnya tidak penting!" sembur Aomine lepas kendali. "Surat yang ia kirim selalu sama, aku bahkan masih punya suratnya yang dikirim tadi pagi. Ada di tempat sampah jika kau mau tahu."

"Kalau begitu ambil surat itu dan tetap disana sampai aku kembali nanti." ujar lelaki berperawakan pendek itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tampak sangat kesal.

"Dan Aomine," panggil Kenji lagi setelah beberapa langkah. "Kau yakin tidak pernah menerima telepon dari korban? Karena ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari ponselmu." lanjutnya dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, kau sudah ditahan sekarang. Tapi untuk saat ini, turuti perintahku. tetap ditempatmu, jangan melakukan apapun dan pastikan surat itu ada ditanganmu saat aku kembali. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi petunjuk yang meringankanmu."

Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia pergi dan kembali berbaur dengan orang-orang berpakaian gelap yang sibuk berkeliaran disekitar rumah.

Dan detik itu juga, Aomine sangat ingin menggorok lehernya sendiri. Mungkin ini karma yang harus ia tanggung karena menyepelekan surat penggemar.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N: nekad publis fic di fandom ini meski belom terlalu kenal dengan para chara-nya. jika banyak kesalahan, harap maklum ya. dan semoga kalian suka.

kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, hehe ^^


End file.
